To determine the maximum tolerated dose of subcutaneous IL-2, a phase I trial has been undertaken in asymptomatic HIV+ individuals. Secondary aims are to determine whether low IL-2 doses will have any effect on immune reactivity without activating virus production. Patients with a CD4+ T cell count of 200-500/mm3 and negative HIV p24 Ag will be entered in the study. Subcutaneous IL-2 will be administered on a daily basis for 6 months.